La crosse de hockey
by Servania
Summary: Le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, le timide petit Matthew tombe sous le charme d'un beau serpentard aux cheveux blancs. Malheureusement, placé chez les Poufsouffles, il n'ose même pas espérer que son attirance soit réciproque. Mais peut-être le devrait-il? PruCan


Voici donc enfin, l'OS promis! C'est un cadeau pour Loupiote54, en récompense à mon jeu de devinette sur une autre de mes fics. Loupiote, j'espère qu'il sera à ton goût!

A tous les habitués du fandom d'Harry Potter : je n'écris jamais sur ce fandom et j'ai seulement vu les films, je n'ai donc aucune idée de l'exactitudes des informations utilisées ici. Veuillez me pardonner d'avance pour les inévitables conneries que vous allez lire.

C'est donc un PruCan mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ajouter deux ou trois autres couples en caméo. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

.

* * *

-YEAAAH! I got IT! I'm the hero!

- Alfred, trouver une carte chocogrenouille que tu n'as pas déjà ne fait pas de toi un héro, grommela Arthur en tournant nonchalamment une page du journal qu'il avait acheté à la gare.

L'américain tira la langue à son cousin et lui agita ladite carte sous le nez.

- T'es juste jaloux parce que j'ai la carte de Godric Griffondor et pas toi!

- Très mature, Alfred, répondit l'anglais sans lever les yeux de sa page, gardant un air impassible et sérieux comme s'il étudiait un article particulièrement prenant sur on-ne-savait quel sujet.

En réalité, il lisait simplement la page des sports et jubilait intérieurement depuis qu'il avait appris que les Frelons de Wimbourne, son équipe de Quidditch favorite, avaient littéralement écrasés les Vagabonds de Wigtown, celle que préférait son frère aîné, Allistor. Mais, l'intéressé n'étant pas présent dans le compartiment, il préférait faire mine de rien, ne voulant pas lancer une énième discussion qui finirait inévitablement en pugilat. Ce n'était pas une bonne façon de commencer sa troisième année à Poudlard.

Ils n'étaient que quatre dans le compartiment.

Arthur continuait sa lecture avec son flegme légendaire, cherchant à ignorer ceux qui se trouvaient autour, et plus spécialement celui assis à côté de lui, un certain français aux cheveux blonds qui croyait que glisser son bras derrière les épaules de son voisin et en profiter pour lui mettre la main au cul était une technique de drague efficace. Francis avait étudié quelques temps à Beauxbâtons avant d'être transféré à Poudlard dans le cadre d'un échange. Il n'était jamais reparti cependant, et revenait en tant que quatrième année au plus grand désespoir d'Arthur qui lui montrait à coup de poings et de mauvais sorts à quel point il détestait ces techniques de drague, cet accent _frenchie_ dont il était si fier, son visage de séducteur, sa peau trop douce, ces cheveux blonds qui lui donnaient l'air d'une fille quand il était de dos...

... Ahem, à quoi pensait-il déjà? Ah, oui!

- AÏE! Aïe, aïe, aïe, ok, Arthur, j'arrête, lâche-moi! Lâche-moi, s'il-te-plaît!

... Il était aussi étonnamment sensible à la douleur, raison pour laquelle l'anglais gardait ses ongles assez longs pour pouvoir le griffer dans des situations comme celles-ci.

En face d'eux, il y avait les jumeaux, c'est-à dire Alfred qui engloutissait ses chocogrenouilles avant même qu'elles n'aient l'idée de sortir de leur emballage, et Matthew qui écoutait de la musique en attendant d'arriver à l'école. Tous deux entamaient leur première année à Poudlard et calmaient leur nervosité à leur façon. Les deux frères étaient tout simplement le jour et la nuit au niveau du caractère. Matthew était aussi doux, gentil, calme et respectueux qu'Alfred était bruyant, hyperactif, impoli et... ben, américain. Un étonnant concours de circonstances avait fait que l'anglais était leur cousin du côté de leur père tandis que le français l'était du côté de leur mère. Alors, forcément, ils n'allaient pas manquer une nouvelle occasion de se chamailler.

En soupirant, Matthew écarta quelques emballages de chocogrenouille qui avaient volé près de lui tandis que son frère continuait à s'enthousiasmer à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une nouvelle carte. Il le connaissait assez bien pour comprendre que c'était sa façon de gérer le stress : se focaliser sur autre chose que ce qui l'inquiétait, même une chose stupide. Surtout une chose stupide.

Lui n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir se distraire ainsi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment seraient les cours, s'il serait à la hauteur, à quoi ressemblait l'école, s'il allait arriver à se faire des amis... Et surtout dans quelle maison il se trouverait.

Matthew n'aimait pas beaucoup le système des maisons à Poudlard.

Certes, c'était assez amusant. Les élèves formaient comme une sorte d'équipe et s'entraidaient. Ils formaient comme un genre de famille et ça devait être sympa. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Mais il savait aussi que faire partie d'une maison vous excluait inévitablement des autres, à cause de la compétition, et que si certaines étaient capables de s'entendre à peu près, il existait des préjugés et des rivalités qui ne disparaîtraient jamais. Par exemple, Arthur avait encore plus de mal que d'habitude pour se faire des amis depuis qu'il était à Serpentard. Il n'était pas vraiment méchant, bien que très fier, mais n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations sociales, et ça ne s'était pas vraiment arrangé en arrivant dans cette maison. En plus, son petit frère, Peter, s'était mis à l'ignorer royalement en apprenant la nouvelle. Francis, quand à lui, passait pour intelligent auprès de pas mal d'élèves pour la seule raison qu'il se trouvait à Serdaigle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche en tout cas.

Matthew savait aussi que son frère souhaitait plus que tout se retrouver à Gryffondor, mais que si cela arrivait, il se disputerait probablement encore plus avec leur cousin qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Et ces disputes continuelles le tuaient, vraiment. Il détestait la violence et tenait beaucoup à son frère et à ses cousins. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'entendre, ils étaient une famille, après tout, non? Pour sa part, il aurait préféré qu'ils soient tous dans la même maison, peut importe laquelle, ça aurait été bien plus paisible et agréable...

Il sortit de ses réflexions en apercevant quelques gallions oubliés sur le sol devant la port du compartiment. Il fronça les sourcils. Ni lui ni son frère n'en avaient emportés autant. Francis gardait son argent dans sa valise et Arthur n'était pas du genre à transporter autant sur lui. Cet argent devait appartenir à la dame qui vendait des confiseries aux élèves, elle était passée un peu plus tôt et Alfred avait bousculé son chariot en passant sa commande.

Avec un soupir, le jeune garçon se leva et alla ramasser les pièces discrètement. Tous à leurs activités, personne ne le remarqua. Il prit l'argent, sortit du compartiment et avança vers la queue du train. Il trouva la dame quelques wagons plus loin et lui rendit ses pièces. Ravie d'une telle gentillesse, elle le remercia en lui offrant un fondant du chaudron qu'il mangea tout de suite. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était sa confiserie favorite.

Malheureusement, tout à sa sucrerie, il ne vit pas l'élève qui lui fonça dedans alors qu'il revenait à son wagon. Tous deux perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent au sol au milieu du couloir. Matthew avait réussi à perdre ses lunettes et à se cogner la tête contre un mur. Il grimaça de douleur en se frottant le crâne. Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir une belle bosse.

- D-Désolé, bredouilla-t-il à l'intention de l'autre élève tout en tâtonnant à la recherche de ses binocles.

Tâche difficile étant donné qu'il était affreusement hypermétrope. Son frère, lui, était myope. Encore une différence qui lui faisait se demander s'ils étaient bien jumeaux.

Il se cogna une nouvelle fois. Bon sang, si seulement il pouvait y voir autre chose que des tâches et des formes floues! Sa main heurta quelque chose. Apparemment, c'était la chaussure de l'autre élève. Ou sa jambe, peut-être.

- Kesesese, ça va petit? fit une voix que Matthew présuma être celle de celui qui l'avait bousculé.

- Oui. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau sans cesser de chercher.

- Tu veux de l'aide, peut-être?

Sa voix était légèrement éraillée avec un fort accent allemand. Malgré cela, elle avait une sorte de gentillesse un peu maladroite que Matthew trouva assez sympathique.

- Merci, ça va, je peux me débrouiller s...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que ses verres étaient sur son nez et qu'il se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux d'un rouge sanguin.

Matthew eut un mouvement de recul. Puis il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait peut-être vexé l'autre élève. Ce dernier le regardait toujours, en souriant avec arrogance. Il était visiblement albinos avec ses cheveux d'un blanc pur et sa peau pâle. Ses yeux rouges brillaient comme deux rubis et Matthew n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il les trouvait plutôt magnifiques ou inquiétants. Lorsqu'il l'aida à se relever, Matthew s'aperçut qu'il était plus grand et probablement plus âgé que lui. Peut-être du même âge que Francis.

- Eh, t'es en première année, non?

- Euh... O-Oui.

- T'aurais pas vu un gars de ton âge, blond au yeux bleus, les cheveux tirés en arrière, déjà en robe de sorcier? C'est mon frère et je crois qu'il s'est perdu.

Matthew réfléchit un moment.

- Je... Crois que oui. Il y avait une petite brune accrochée à lui... Enfin je crois que c'était une fille...

- Une fille? Oh, ben alors je vais attendre un peu... Kesesesese, mon Luddy a de la chance d'avoir un grand frère aussi _awesome_ que moi!

Il avait vraiment l'air prétentieux mais Matthew ne dit rien. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'arrivait pas à lâcher le visage de l'albinos du regard. En particulier ses yeux. Ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Birdie? Je te plais?

- Quoi? N-Non!, bredouilla le plus jeune en rougissant.

Est-ce que l'autre l'avait bien appelé "Birdie"?

- Kesese, t'es sûr?, rigola-t-il. Parce que t'es bien le premier à dire ça au awesome Gilbert!

- J-Je... Je...

Il n'osait plus rien dire, il était trop intimidé. Il était sûr que son visage avait pris la couleur d'une groseille bien mûre. Gilbert fit un pas vers lui, souriant toujours avec cet air arrogant, le fixant de ses deux rubis. Finalement, Matthew prit sa décision. Magnifiques. Ils étaient magnifiques. Pas inquiétants.

La main pâle du plus âgé vint ébouriffer ses boucles blondes avec familiarité tandis qu'il riait de cette façon si particulière.

- T'es vraiment trop mignon Birdie!, déclara-t-il.

Matthew n'osa pas essayer de répondre.

- Faudra vraiment qu'on se reparle si t'es dans la même maison que moi! Ou plus si affinités!, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant vers le fond du wagon.

Matthew mourait d'envie de le retenir pour regarder ses yeux un peu plus longtemps mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Quand il parvint à sortir un son, c'était trop tard : le bel albinos avait déjà disparu dans un des compartiments. Le jeune canadien se maudit d'être aussi timide. Il s'en serait donné des claques si ça ne l'aurait pas fait passé pour un abruti fini comme son jumeau. Pestant contre lui-même, il reprit son chemin et retourna auprès de sa famille.

Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti, si ce n'est que Francis avait à présent une grosse trace rouge en forme de main sur la joue et qu'Alfred était en train de massacrer des zombies communistes sur sa console de jeu. Oui, en fait, il n'y avait qu'Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'avait même pas encore changé de page d'ailleurs et Matthew se demanda un instant s'il lisait vraiment ou s'il faisait semblant. Puis il se dit qu'il s'en fichait un peu, finalement et alla s'asseoir à sa place, dans l'indifférence générale. En soupirant, il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage défiler. Sauf qu'à la place des arbres et des champs, il ne voyait que deux yeux de rubis remplis d'orgueil, de malice et d'une pointe non-négligeable de gentillesse.

Gilbert avait dit qu'ils se reparleraient. De toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux élèves à Poudlard, ils se reverraient forcément. Et s'il se retrouvait dans la même maison que lui, alors ils passeraient sans doute beaucoup de temps ensemble. Pour une raison qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître, il rougissait rien qu'à cette idée. Cet élève lui avait parut bien sympathique et il était certain qu'ils pourraient devenir amis. "Ou plus, si affinités" avait dit le garçon. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait mais il s'en moquait un peu pour le moment.

C'est alors qu'un détail le frappa : il ne savait pas dans quelle maison était placé Gilbert.

...

- Natalya Arlovskaya!

- Serpentard!

Matthew se balançait doucement d'un pied sur l'autre. Nerveux. Ils y étaient, le choix des maisons. Il n'aurait certainement pas dû s'agiter à ce point mais il avait l'impression que ce stupide chapeau - choixpeau, pardon - était en train de le fixer depuis tout à l'heure. Bref, il ne stressait absolument pas.

- Ludwig Bielschmidt!

- ... Serpentard!

A peine sorti du train, il avait cherché du regard la moindre mèche blanche se détachant dans la foule d'élèves. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'agitation ambiante et les efforts d'Alfred pour le traîner vers les barques, pressé comme il était.

- Emil Bondvik !

- ... Serpentard !

Dans le petit bateau qui les emmenait vers le château, Matthew s'était fait une raison. Il le reverrait plus tard, ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter maintenant. Sauf que si, il s'inquiétait pour le choix de sa maison.

- Kiku Honda !

- Serdaigle !

Le petit discours qu'on leur avait servi dans le hall l'avait presque rassuré. Même s'il avait dû calmer Alfred qui avait presque sauté au plafond lorsqu'un fantôme était passé tranquillement à travers le mur juste derrière lui. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais son jumeau, bien que passant son temps à tuer des zombies et autres monstres dans ses jeux vidéos, était terrorisé par les fantômes.

- Feliks Lukasiewicz!

- ... Gryffondor !

D'ailleurs, il avait croisé, dans le groupe des nouveaux, un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à la description que Gilbert lui avait donné. Un gars blond avec les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne. Il s'avérait que la fille brune qui s'accrochait à lui était en fait un garçon. Enfin, le spectacle était mignon.

- Rachelle Mancham!

- Poufsouffle!

En entrant dans la grande salle, il avait cherché Gilbert du regard à chacune des tables. Mais entre l'agitation, les autres élèves qui le bousculaient, le professeur qui leur disait d'avancer et tout le reste, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose.

- Feliciano Vargas !

- ... ...Serdaigle!

Que c'était long! Il commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Mais pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils pensé que mélanger leurs noms de famille pour donner Williams-Jones était une bonne idée? Il ne restait plus que quelques élèves dans les rangs.

- Lovino Vargas !

- ... ... ... Poufsouffle !

Tiens, le choixpeau avait hésité longtemps. Et même malgré cela, le petit brun en-dessous n'avait pas l'air très content. Aïe! Retour de nervosité. Matthew avait soudainement très envie de se ronger les ongles.

- Alfred Williams-Jones!

Enfin! C'était leur tour! Matthew sourit à son frère lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer précipitamment. Un œil avisé pouvait voir que ses jambes tremblaient un peu. Il faisait le fier mais, en réalité, il était terrifié, lui aussi. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le résultat ne se fit attendre que quelques secondes :

- Gryffondor!

Alfred se releva, avec un sourire immense et ravi tandis qu'on enlevait le choixpeau de sa tête blonde. Il courut s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor et commença à divaguer sur le fait qu'il était un héro. Matthew aurait bien lancé un sourire d'encouragement à ceux qui allaient devoir supporter son jumeau mais il était bien trop nerveux pour ça. C'était son tour, dans quelques instants, il allait devoir aller s'asseoir, mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête et...

- Lily Zwingly!

Hein?

- Euh! Excusez-moi?

Sa voix ne portait pas du tout, personne ne l'entendit alors que la fillette au carré blond s'avançait timidement. Heureusement, il y avait au moins une personne qui se souvenait de lui...

- EH OH!

Le professeur leva la tête. Alfred qui avait crié depuis sa table, tourna la tête comme si de rien n'était. C'était sa chance. Il força sa voix à prendre un peu plus d'ampleur pour attirer l'attention du professeur.

- Euh... Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas appelé...

Euh, oui, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire... Au moins le sorcier l'avait entendu. Surpris, il regarda sa liste en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

- Oh, oui, pardon, heu..., fit-il en cherchant son prénom. Matthew... Williams...Jones. Vas-y.

Soulagé, Matthew s'avança, les jambes aussi solides que du jellow à la fraise. Il avait eu peur pendant un instant qu'on ait oublié de l'inscrire... Sans un mot, il alla se placer et le choixpeau lui boucha la vue. La délibération ne dura que quelques instants.

- De la douceur, un esprit travailleur et une grande générosité, faisait le choixpeau. Mon petit, il n'y a pas à hésiter. POUFSOUFLE!

Il sourit. Il n'était avec aucun membre de sa famille mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, on aurait pu l'accuser de favoritisme. Il s'en doutait légèrement aussi.

On lui retira le choixpeau et ses yeux englobèrent la salle un instant. Avant de se poser sur quelque chose qui lui enleva tout de suite son sourire. Des cheveux blancs. Une paire d'yeux rouges. Un rictus où l'on pouvait voir comme du regret...

Gilbert était assis à la table des Serpentards.

Matthew alla s'asseoir. Son frère lui faisait de grand signes des bras pour le féliciter. Chez les Serdaigles, Francis lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil et même Arthur, depuis sa table, leva un pouce pour l'encourager. Gilbert était assis dos à lui. Il se retourna et leurs yeux se croisèrent, rouge rubis contre bleu violacé. Matthew força un sourire, comme pour demander pardon une nouvelle fois. L'albinos haussa les épaule mais un sourire, peut-être involontaire, avait furtivement traversé son visage blême. Un de ses voisins lui donna une pichenette pour attirer son attention et il se retourna vers sa table. Il ne le regarda plus de la soirée.

Jamais Matthew n'avait autant haïs un simple chapeau...

...

Le temps reprit son cours d'une façon épouvantablement banale, contrairement à ce que Matthew attendait d'une école de sorcellerie. Certes, les cours étaient bien plus intéressants qu'avant et c'est avec plaisir que le jeune garçon étudiait ses leçons. Il était d'un naturel travailleur et studieux, il avait donc des notes plutôt correcte, voir même très bonnes, malgré quelques accidents. Il riait de bon cœur lorsqu'un élève brûlait/explosait/gelait/figeait/métamorphosait accidentellement le matériel et, souvent, allait le voir pour lui proposer de l'aide.

Cependant, rien d'autre ne différait vraiment de ses précédentes expériences scolaires. Comme dans toute école, il y avait les bons élèves et les cancres, les brutes et les souffre-douleur, les populaires et les ringards. Et lui, comme chaque fois qu'il intégrait une classe, se trouvait dans le trou du fond du panier, niveau popularité.

Ce n'était pas que les autres élèves le chahutaient, le détestaient ou l'évitaient. Ils ne le voyaient ni ne l'entendaient tout simplement pas. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas. A l'occasion, il lui arrivait de se faire remarquer, mais généralement c'était quand un de ses sorts tournait mal en classe et qu'il fallait trouver le coupable. Les élèves qui arrivaient à le "voir" se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Matthew détestait cette situation mais se résignait, ça en avait toujours été ainsi, depuis qu'il était petit. A une époque, il avait bien essayé de s'affirmer, d'être plus bruyant et plus remarquable. Ça avait à moitié marché : on l'avait simplement confondu avec son frère avant de l'oublier à nouveau.

Il avait tout de même réussit à se faire des amis, à sa grande fierté. Enfin plus ou moins...

Le premier fut Carlos, un élèves cubain de deuxième année qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris lorsqu'il était venu l'insulter alors qu'il révisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, avait eu une dispute assez brutale avec Alfred. Il s'était maudit d'avoir un jumeau comme lui lorsque le jeune garçon bien plus costaud que lui s'était avancé, les poings devant, avec la ferme attention d'en découdre. Heureusement, le quiproquo s'était bien vite achevé lorsque le vrai Alfred était passé dans le couloir en riant assez fort pour qu'on l'entende jusque dans la forêt interdite. Comprenant sa méprise, Carlos s'était excusé et lui avait offert un pot de crème glacé que ses parents lui avaient envoyé par hiboux pour se faire pardonner. Depuis, Matthew s'asseyait souvent à côté de lui dans la grande salle, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il se souviendrait qu'Alfred était à Gryffondor et non à Poufsouffle. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui.

La seconde fut une jeune fille de cinquième année, prénommée Katyusha. Ce fut aussi accidentel que pour Carlos : Matthew était assis à côté d'elle dans la grande salle alors qu'elle lisait son courrier. Visiblement, avoir des nouvelles de ses parents la touchait au point qu'elle avait fondu en larme et avait attrapé le premier truc susceptible de lui servir de peluche pour pleurer dedans : son voisin. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Matthew s'était retrouvé enfoncé dans la plantureuse poitrine de la jeune fille slave qui avait sangloté tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avant de le relâcher. Elle s'était ensuite excusé platement, avait encore fondu en larme et Matthew avait dû la consoler rapidement avant qu'elle ne décide de l'étouffer à nouveau entre ses deux énormes flotteurs. Depuis, elle était l'une des rares personnes capables de se souvenir de lui, en particulier lorsqu'elle avait besoin de pleurer, ce qui arrivait souvent lorsqu'elle se mettait à trop réfléchir. Mais en dehors de ces moments de faiblesse, c'était une fille forte et très maternelle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rendre tout le monde heureux.

Matthew n'avait pas vraiment d'autres amis, même s'il se montrait agréable avec tout le monde. Sa famille lui manquait. Son frère ne le voyait pratiquement pas lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Arthur était souvent trop pressé ou trop occupé pour lui parler. Quand à Francis, généralement, il était celui qui occupait Arthur donc bon...

En plus, il y avait Gilbert. Matthew avait beau faire le maximum (à part se lancer un sort d'amnésie, il n'était pas stupide), il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête son sourire confiant, sa posture affirmée et surtout les deux magnifiques rubis qui ornaient son visage. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se torturer ainsi mais Gilbert était une des seules personnes à avoir fait attention à lui pour autre chose que pour l'accuser ou demander son aide. Et maintenant, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole pour la seule raison qu'ils étaient dans des maisons différentes. Encore, s'il avait été à Serdaigle, ça aurait put aller. En observant bien, il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'animosité entre la maison verte et la maison bleue. Il semblait même y avoir comme un respect mutuel. Pas comme pour Gryffondor avec qui les Serpentards semblaient entretenir une rivalité éternelle.

Mais il avait fallut qu'il soit à Poufsouffle, la moins glorieuse des maisons. Celle que tout le monde regardait un peu de haut. Alors oui, il se doutait que son caractère effacé et son goût du travail le prédestinait à y aller et, s'il n'avait pas rencontré l'albinos, ça lui aurait probablement été égal. Mais Gilbert était un Serpentard. Matthew savait que ceux de cette maison étaient fiers et avaient beaucoup de dédain pour les Poufsouffle. Au vu de l'orgueil qu'il avait perçut lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré, il ne doutait pas que Gilbert soit comme les autres, trop arrogant pour prêter attention aux élèves des autres maisons. C'était triste mais c'était ainsi et sa conscience lui disait de se faire une raison.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. De croire qu'il le regarderait peut-être à nouveau s'ils se croisaient, au détour d'un chemin. C'était un espoir futile et Matthew tâchait de se résigner, d'accepter qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un élève invisible d'une maison insignifiante aux yeux écarlates de celui qui l'avait regardé, une fois, sans y être obligé. Mais il gardait au fond du cœur cette petite lumière qui lui faisait espérer, à chaque fois qu'il croisait le serpentard aux cheveux blancs dans les couloirs, qu'il lui parlerait à nouveau comme il l'avait fait dans le train.

...

Le temps passa et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Matthew était passé troisième année. Pour les gens autour de lui, les choses avaient bien évolué. Katyusha, maintenant en dernière année, semblait prendre sur elle plus souvent et arrivait même a paraître insouciante. Carlos avait fait la paix avec Alfred, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se chercher des poux de temps à autres jusqu'à ce que Matthew les sépare. Arthur et Francis sortaient enfin ensemble, à la plus grande joie des jumeaux qui n'en pouvaient plus de la tension sexuelle entre leurs cousins. Alfred était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich des Gryffondors malgré son jeune âge et avait plusieurs fois mené son équipe à la victoire. Et pour couronner le tout, il sortait à présent avec un adorable petit japonais de Serdaigle. Matthew l'avait déjà rencontré une ou deux fois et s'était beaucoup demandé comment le petit brun calme et réservé en était venu à accepter de sortir avec le grand blond hyperactif et excentrique. Mais ils semblaient très heureux ensembles alors il n'avait rien dit.

Oui, les choses changeaient à leur rythme pour tout le monde. Sauf pour lui.

Il était le même. Toujours aussi serviable, poli et invisible. Toujours ami des mêmes personnes. Toujours indubitablement Poufsouffle. Et toujours ridiculement et stupidement amoureux du beau Serpentard aux cheveux blancs.

Gilbert était lui aussi dans l'équipe de Quiddich de sa maison, en tant que batteur. Il s'y débrouillait très bien et avait le chic pour déconcentrer l'attrapeur adverse avec les cognards, raison pour laquelle il était très populaire parmi les joueurs de Serpentard, malgré sa tendance à chanter ses propres louanges à tout bout de champ. Matthew le croisait très souvent dans les couloirs. Surtout le jeudi où ils avaient systématiquement cours dans des salles voisines. Il lui arrivait de le regarder en douce et, de temps en temps, l'albinos lui rendait son regard. Alors il rougissait et détournait respectueusement les yeux. Et quand il les relevait, Gilbert s'était retourné et ne le regardait plus.

Ah, il avait mis un moment à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il croisait son regard, entendait sa voix ou pensait tout simplement à lui. Même pour lui qui aurait put se vanter d'être particulièrement mature s'il n'était pas aussi modeste qu'un moine mendiant, cela avait été très difficile à comprendre. Mais il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Amoureux. Il était amoureux de Gilbert. Il était amoureux d'un type qui ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Déjà parce qu'il était trop jeune, et ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne maison.

Oui, il avait comprit et accepté ses sentiments.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il comptait faire quoi que ce soit pour s'approcher de lui. Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Même si c'était difficile, il se faisait violence.

Et puis, un jour, il alla s'asseoir près du lac pour lire un peu au pied d'un arbre. Seul.

Le silence était total. Même le vent se faisait aussi discret que possible alors qu'il soufflait à travers les branches. C'était le printemps et la nature reverdissait harmonieusement. Un après-midi magnifique.

Matthew n'eut donc aucun mal à entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une masse atterrissant dans les branches au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête alors qu'un balai finissait sa course dans les buissons d'en face et distingua une forme humaine qui se débattait pour se dépêtrer de la cape qui s'accrochait aux branchages. La scène était assez comique. Ce devait être un élève ayant perdu le contrôle de son balai.

- Tu veux de l'aide, peut-être?, demanda Matthew avec inquiétude, tout en s'écartant prudemment de l'arbre.

- Merci, ça va, fit une voix que Matthew reconnu immédiatement. Je peux me débrouiller s...

Un craquement plus fort que les autres retentit, suivi d'un bruit de déchirure, et Gilbert, car c'était lui, dégringola le long du tronc pour atterrir au pied de l'arbre, les quatre fers en l'air. Il se débattit encore un peu avec ce qu'il restait de sa cape et leva les yeux vers un Matthew interdit.

Il sourit et lui fit un petit signe d'une main d'albâtre.

- La forme, Birdy?

Matthew mit un moment pour se ressaisir.

- Euh oui? Non! Enfin, je veux dire, et toi? T'es pas blessé?

- Boarf, des égratignures. Je suis bien trop awesome pour me faire mal en balai!

Il se releva et eut une grimace en se frottant le derrière. Matthew retint un rire. Apparemment la awesomeness ne protégeais pas de tout!

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, sans vraiment savoir quoi se dire. Matthew remarqua que Gilbert avait des brindilles dans les cheveux à cause de son atterrissage imprévu. Il se balançait d'une pied sur l'autre, indécis.

- Je... crois que ton balai est là-bas, dit-il enfin pour combler le silence.

- Euh, _ja_... J'ai vu...

Gilbert se frotta la tête et Matthew se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait gêné.

- Tu... Tu veux que j'ailles le chercher?

- Ah, non, c'est bon reste. J'en ai pas besoin, là tout de suite.

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Si un inconnu était passé à ce moment-là, il aurait put prendre les deux adolescent pour des statues de cire tant ils étaient immobiles. On entendait les mouches voler. On aurait dit qu'ils jouaient à savoir lequel bougerait le premier.

Ce fut Gilbert qui rompit le statue quo.

- Bon ok, je me lance, fit-il presque pour lui-même.

Il lui lança un regard torve et Matthew se sentit trembler sous le poids des deux iris rouges.

- Sache avant tout que je n'accepte pas la résistance!

Il leva la main au-dessus de sa tête...

- Matthew Williams-Jones...

... et fouetta l'air de cette même main pour pointer l'index en direction du blond.

- ... sort avec moi!

Il y eu un long silence.

Matthew n'osait pas bouger, ne sachant s'il devait plutôt rire, se mettre en colère ou rougir. Ou faire les trois en même temps. Après tout il avait déjà vu Arthur faire ça quand Francis lui demandait ce genre de choses.

Gilbert restait dans cette position, le doigt résolument tendu vers Matthew comme s'il l'accusait de quelque chose. Ses joues étaient très rouges mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, concentré sur la réaction du plus jeune. Sauf qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, son bras se mit à trembler et il dut le soutenir avec l'autre main, ce qui gâchait un peu la posture.

Finalement, il vit la bouche de Matthew s'ouvrir. Enfin, il allait connaître la réponse tant attendue. Enfin il allait savoir s'il avait bien fait d'oser venir lui poser cette questio... enfin c'était plutôt un ordre mais bon, dans la nervosité il n'avait rien trouver d'autre... Et enfin, enfin, il allait savoir...

- Pardon?

Il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala dans le gazon. Puis il se redressa et avant que Matthew puisse prononcer un seul mot commença à expliquer précipitamment :

- C'est qu'en fait quand on s'est rencontré il y a deux ans j'ai trouvé que t'étais vachement mignon pour un première-année et j'avais prévu qu'on sortirait ensemble si tu étais envoyé à Serpentard mais j'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'un gars aussi mignon et timide soit envoyé dans ma maison. Du coup, comme on a une réputation de gens snobs et accro au trucs de "sang-pur" et tout ça, ce qui est vraiment pas awesome parce qu'on est pas tous comme ça, faut pas croire, bah j'ai cru que ça te mettrait trop mal à l'aise et j'ai laissé tomber. Sauf que chaque fois que je te croisais je trouvais toujours que t'étais mignon et ça s'est pas arrêté. Et là, vu qu'il reste pas beaucoup plus qu'un an avant que je quitte Poudlard, j'ai pensé que ce serait vraiment pas awesome si je partais sans avoir essayé au moins un peu alors, Birdy, sort avec moi!

Matthew resta pétrifié devant cette longue tirade. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Voyant cela, Gilbert paniqua et lui tendit un mouchoir mais, alors même que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes, il se rendit compte que le blond était en pleine crise de fou rire.

- Que... Birdy? Birdy! Oh, bon sang, j'ai déréglé quelque chose? Ou bien c'est les hormones?

- N... Non..., réussit à sortit Matthew entre deux crises d'hilarité.

Il accepta le mouchoir de Gilbert et s'essuya le visage , faisant de son mieux pour se calmer.

- C'est juste que..., fit-il une fois qu'il fut capable de parler normalement. Je croyais que tu m'ignorais parce que j'étais à Poufsouffle!

- Hein?

Gilbert avait une telle expression ahurie que Matthew se remit à rire de manière incontrôlable.

- Je croyais que ça te gênerais toi qu'on nous voit ensemble, vu que ce n'est pas une maison très réputée et tout ça...

- Mais arrête! Le awesome Gilbert se fiche bien de la maison dans laquelle ils t'ont envoyé! Et les autres ont rien à dire là-dessus. Si le awesome Gilbert a envie de sortir avec toi, le awesome Gilbert sortira avec toi, point d'exclamation, fermez les guillemets, à la ligne et mettez un alinéa.

Remis de sa crise de fou rire, Matthew lui sourit timidement.

- Tu es sûr?

- Jamais été aussi sûr, Birdy!

Gilbert lui fit un sourire ravageur qui détonait avec la rougeur encore présente sur ses joues, curieux mélange entre arrogance et timidité. Matthew pria pour que ce ne soit pas une blague et, lentement, hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Gilbert faillit en sauter de joie. A la place, il vola un baiser au petit blond qui, surpris, resta figé de stupeur. Puis il courut récupérer son balai et revint avec le sourire le plus sincère que Matthew ait jamais vu.

- Viens, on va fêter ça!, déclara-t-il en grimpant dessus et faisant signe au plus jeune de monter derrière lui.

Matthew n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de monter à deux sur un balai et de risquer un accident. Mais Gilbert semblait si sûr de lui qu'il prit place aussitôt.

- Où est-ce qu'on va?

- On le saura quand on y sera!

Le balai décolla lentement, hésita un instant sous la charge mais finit par partir dans les airs tandis que les deux amoureux riaient aux éclats.

...

Ce fut un après-midi magnifique, passé à voler autour du château en tâchant de ne pas être vu par les professeurs. Gilbert voulut pousser le bouchon jusqu'à aller à Pré-au-Lard mais Matthew l'en dissuada en lui rappelant le règlement.

Gilbert était très doué pour manœuvrer son balai malgré le poid supplémentaire. Et il le savait. Si bien qu'il s'en vantait à peu près... en permanence. Au début, Matthew trouvait ça mignon mais après une heure ou deux, ça devenait un peu lourd, si bien qu'il lui demanda d'arrêter.

- Et puis tu n'es pas le seul à savoir te servir d'un balais, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la remise pour ranger le pauvre balai surmené de l'albinos.

- Peut-être, mais je suis le plus awesome lorsqu'il s'agit de voler avec.

Matthew fit mine de s'agacer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet orgueil attendrissant, à la manière des enfants qui sont persuadés d'être champion du monde dés qu'ils battent un de leurs parents au football.

- Au fait, repris Gilbert, tu voles bien, toi? T'as ton propre balais?

Matthew hocha vaguement la tête, un peu gêné.

- Mais il est fait maison, on va dire... Il est un peu spécial...

- Je peux le voir?

Matthew ne répondit pas. Ils arrivèrent à la remise et Gilbert alla déposer son balais dans le local réservé aux joueurs de Quiddich. Il y avait d'autres balais déposés un peu au hasard, le long des murs. Lorsque L'albinos revint, Matthew lui désigna le sien, remisé un peu à l'écart des autres. Difficile de le rater, il détonait fortement avec le reste des balais conventionnels. En le voyant, Gilbert haussa un sourcil surprit mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaires que :

- Tu peux vraiment voler là-dessus?

- Tu veux voir?, lui demanda Matthew avec une étrange fierté très inhabituelle chez lui.

Tous deux sortirent et Matthew grimpa sur l'objet avant de décoller en flèche vers les tours du château. Il se dirigeait avec dextérité et souplesse et fit même un ou deux looping pour impressionner l'albinos resté au sol. Gilbert siffla et dit un peu pour lui-même :

- Il est presque aussi awesome que moi, dis-donc.

Et, à partir de ce jour, les deux jeunes garçons n'hésitèrent pas à s'afficher ensemble dans les couloirs de l'école, malgré quelques réticences du timide Matthew pendant les premiers jours. Et si un élève, qu'il soit Serpentard ou non, avait le malheur de venir les sermonner sur le fait qu'un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle ne devraient pas être ensemble, Gilbert l'emmenait dehors et l'obligeait à regarder Matthew faire ses figures aériennes avant de lui asséner, en guise de coup de grâce :

- Le jour où t'arriveras à avoir autant de classe que lui sur une crosse de hockey, ce jour-là et pas avant, tu pourras revenir m'en parler.

* * *

.

J'ai utilisé les headcanons de cette page : scarletpath . tumblr post / 22203897769 / hetalia-hogwarts-headcanon

J'espère que ça vous a plut!

A très bientôt!


End file.
